Duchies of the Holy Britannian Empire (Liberación)
Below is a list of the Duchies of the Holy Britannian Empire fromHoly Britannian Empire (Liberación)Code Geass Liberación. Area 1 (North America) * Duchy of Alabama * Grand Duchy of Arizona * Duchy of Arkansas * Grand Duchy of California * Grand Duchy of Colorado * Duchy of Connecticut * Duchy of Delaware * Duchy of Florida * Grand Duchy of Georgia * Duchy of Idaho * Grand Duchy of Illinois * Duchy of Indiana * Duchy of Iowa * Duchy of Kansas * Duchy of Kentucky * Grand Duchy of Louisiana * Duchy of Maine * Duchy of Maryland * Grand Duchy of Massachusetts * Duchy of Michigan * Duchy of Minnesota * Duchy of Mississippi * Duchy of Missouri * Duchy of Montana * Duchy of Nebraska * Duchy of Nevada * Duchy of New Hampshire * Duchy of New Jersey * Grand Duchy of New York * Duchy of North Carolina * Duchy of North Dakota * Duchy of Ohio * Duchy of Oklahoma * Duchy of Oregon * Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania * Duchy of Ricardo - Washington * Duchy of Rhode Island * Duchy of Santa Fe - New Mexico * Duchy of South Carolina * Duchy of South Dakota * Duchy of Tennessee * Grand Duchy of Texas * Duchy of Utah * Duchy of Vermont * Grand Duchy of Virginia - Virginia and West Virginia * Duchy of Wisconsin * Duchy of Wyoming Area 2 (Canada) * Grand Duchy of Alaska * Grand Duchy of Alberta * Duchy of Manitoba * Duchy of New Brunswick * Duchy of Newfoundland * Duchy of Northumberland - Northwest Territories * Duchy of Nova Scotia * Duchy of Nunavut * Grand Duchy of Ontario * Duchy of Quebec * Duchy of Saskatchewan * Duchy of Vancouver * Duchy of Victoria - British Columbia * Duchy of Yukon Area 3 (Caribbean) * Duchy of Christophe - Antigua and Barbuda, Barbados, Dominica, Grenada, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Anguilla, British Virgin Islands, Guadeloupe, Martinique, Montserrat, Saba, Saint Barthélemy, Saint-Martin, Sint Eustatius, Sint Maarten, United States Virgin Islands * Duchy of Cuba * Duchy of Hispaniola - Haiti, Dominican Republic * Duchy of Jamaica * Duchy of Lucayan - The Bahamas, Turks and Caicos Islands * Duchy of Puerto Rico Area 4 (Mexico) * Grand Duchy of Chiapas * Grand Duchy of Chihuahua * Grand Duchy of Coahuila * Duchy of Durango - Sinaloa, Durango, Zacatecas * Duchy of Guadalajara - Nayarit, Jalisco, Colima, Aguascalientes * Grand Duchy of Mexica - Queretaro, Mexico State, Mexico City, Morelos * Duchy of Monterrey - Nuevo Leon, Tamaulipas * Duchy of Morelia - Michoacan, Guerrero * Duchy of Oaxaca * Duchy of Puebla - Tlaxcala, Puebla * Duchy of San Luis Potosi - San Luis Potosi, Guanajuato, Hidalgo * Grand Duchy of Sonora * Duchy of Tijuana - Baja California, Baja California Sur * Duchy of Tobasco * Duchy of Veracruz * Duchy of Yucatan - Campeche, Yucatan, Quintana Roo Area 5 (Central America) * Grand Duchy of Costa Rica * Grand Duchy of Guatemala - Guatemala, Belize * Duchy of Honduras - Honduras, El Salvador * Duchy of Nicaragua * Duchy of Panama (incorporated in 2010) Area 6 (Greenland) * Duchy of Kujalleq * Duchy of Northeastland - Northeastern Greenland * Duchy of Qaasuitsup * Duchy of Qeqqata * Duchy of Sermersooq Area 7 (Iceland) * Duchy of Iceland Area 8 (Hawaiian and Midway Islands) * Duchy of Hawaii - Hawaiian Islands and Midway Atoll Area 9 (Queen Elizabeth Islands) * None Area 10 (Philippines) * Duchy of Manilla - Philippines Area 11 (South Japan) More to come...